


Blame

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Carolina centric, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: It’s hard to let go.





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agentstabbysam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Agentstabbysam).



> All Agentstabbysam on tumblr's fault.

“DO NOT DROP HIM!” Wash yelled.

Putting more into strength enhancements! Epsilon echoed in her head. Her hud went dim, all power going to her arms and legs as she tried to wrench up two grown men in full suits of armor.

 _Oh shit!_ Epsilon sounded panicky, his form flickering.

“Hold it together!” She ordered.

_Pull them up! He shouted. I’m–I can’t–_

“I’m trying!” She spat back.

She snapped them up, it wouldn’t be enough to reach the platform–

At the  last moment Felix let go of Wash.

“So long, loser.”

“NO!!!”

_NO!!!_

Locus moved to try and take her out while she watched her teammate fall. She seized him by by the chest plate and with what was left of her strength enhancement lurched him off the platform and into Felix who was about to catch the ledge.

“Shit!” Felix yelped. They crashed into each other and fell into the abyss below.

Her armor gave out on her. She fell to her knees watching the two of them hit the rocks below. She hadn’t seen where Wash had landed.

“Wash?” She said. “Wash, what’s your status?”

_Carolina… I…_

“Wash!?” She repeated, louder. “Damn it, come in!”

_He’s gone, Carolina._

“No!” She yelled. Not again. Not Wash. Not again. “Maybe his armor is locked. Maybe his suit is damaged. Maybe he just–”

_I–I’m sorry._

“WHY COULDN’T YOU HOLD IT TOGETHER!?” She yanked off her helmet letting it tumble beside her.

_I–_

“Bring the tower down,” She said emotionlessly.

_Right… right._

She put her helmet back on and made her way out of the blast zone.

-

Outwardly Tucker took it the hardest. Caboose had withdrawn though, and no amount of prodding would pull him out of it. Losing Wash and Epsilon in the same day was more than hard. 

And she.

She had  _blamed_  him.

It hadn’t been Epsilon’s fault, but she was so mad at herself. She should have been faster, stronger. She was so goddamn grief-stricken, and she had blamed him instead of saying anything else.

And now Epsilon was gone too.

And that was her fault as well, wasn’t it? Because Epsilon always took on the burden of everything on himself. Just like her fa–

He apologised to her in his last message, before she could say she was sorry, that she hadn’t meant it. That it wasn’t his fault.

_“You all… lost so much to help us. Chorus is in your debt. Whatever you need is yours,” Kimball said._

_Kimball gave them the Moon. Or rather a moon._

“Where are you going?”

She had thought it would easy to sneak away, take one of the ships. Tucker stood behind her.

“You don’t need me here.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tucker demanded. “You’re leaving?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe we want you here, ever thought of that?”

“Do you?” Carolina turned. “I’m the reason he’s gone. I’m the reason both of them are gone.”

Tucker was very still. Then he shook his head. “That wasn’t your–”

“You don’t have to pretend,” She said. “I know you blame me.”

“I’m not an asshole.”

“Well–”

“For fuck’s–okay. I blame you, but not–I don’t think you had any control over the way it went down. I don’t think I could have saved him if you and me had switched places. I’m mad at you because there’s no one left to be mad at, but Wash would hate that. He would hate me blaming anyone but Felix and Locus. I don’t even know how you think Church was your fault. You weren’t even there.”

“I blamed him when Wash fell,” She said. She wanted Tucker to get it.

“…Well then you’re a bitch,” Tucker said, firming up. “Just like I’ve been to you the last week, but you’re not why Church sacrificed himself. You’re not the reason Wash fell. You should stay, Carolina. We’re your team. Wash would have wanted you to stay.”

He would have too.

_“They’re not so bad once you get to know them.”_

“You should stay.”

She startled. Tucker turned.

“Caboose? I thought you were in your room.”

Caboose looked straight at her.

“You should stay,” He said again. “Because we are all sad. And we both lost our Best Friends. But if you leave, you’ll keep being lonely. And you’ll find a big killer robot and make him your best friend, and he will be great, but he won’t fill the sadness like you wish he could.” Caboose clutched Freckles to him. “Wash told me… being there for your friends is what friends should do. And you’re my friend Carolina. So… stay. Pretty please?”

Carolina took a few steps away from the ship, her head downward.

“I don’t think I can do this,” She said quietly.

Tucker clasped her shoulder.

“Yeah… but… we just gotta try.”


End file.
